1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method operated by an electronic device for managing disasters such as accidents and electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices with capabilities that provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device provides various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service.
The electronic device may provide accident detection functions for detecting an accident such as user of the device abrupt falling down, an impact, and a silent behavior that may be consistent with an emergency health problem, and the functions of the electronic device are selectively used by manually enabling or disabling the functions.
However, the accident detection functions are manually switched on or off by the user such that they cannot be practically employed as accidents often come without warning, and when the functions are always switched on in general use, power is unnecessarily consumed and a malfunction is caused.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a disaster management method and apparatus that overcomes at least the aforementioned obstacles.